Love Triangle
by Armygirl0604
Summary: Fang Lissa Max's Pain Max Fang ?
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!!!

WHEN FANG AND MAX FOUGHT IN BOOK 2- CHAPTER 57

I almost gasped, stung. "I can't be both? You think I'm a lousy mom? What, because I'm not girly enough, is that it?" I was really mad, the tensions of the day boiling over in me. "Not like that girl with the red hair, stuck to you like glue!" My hands came up and, without thinking, I shoved Fang hard.

I didn't push him very hard. I barely knocked him off balance. I waited for him to push me back, but he said quietly, "You know I won't fight you when you're mad, so if you're waiting for me to push you it's pointless." He took a step forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on." He steered me down the hall to my room and I didn't push him away. He pulled me over to the bed and we sat down. "Look Max," he said. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead like he had a headache. "You're plenty girly, but you shouldn't have to be a mom yet. Give it ten years or so."

"We could be _dead_ in ten years idiot," I said, interrupting.

"And you're not a lousy mom," he said, continuing as if I hadn't spoken. "It's just that we're not your kids, you're our age. You shouldn't have to mother us. Besides, this is a good break for you. And you can be both, on your own time. When you're grown up and have kids of your own."

"_If_ I grow up," I muttered. "And _if_ I had kids of my own, which I probably won't. Who would marry me?"

It sounded like he said something else under his breath, but I wasn't sure. "You will. And someone perfect for you." He paused for a moment. "And that girl…" he sighed again. "I care about you a lot Max, I really do. But if you're not interested, I need to move on." He stood and left the room without looking back, leaving me more confused than any time before.

He didn't look at me at all through the next week. He acted as if I wasn't in existence. The whole Flock figured out we were arguing, but didn't know why. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I went looking for him at school again, figuring he wouldn't have such an easy time of ignoring me. When I found him I almost wished I hadn't.

I found him kissing the Red-Haired Wonder again in another empty classroom. Only this time I didn't see it before entering. This time I walked right in as soon as she pulled away. "Nick- oh. You're busy. Well, when you're done sucking face I need to talk to you about something important." I walked up and slipped my backup plan into his hand, a note. Hey, it's worth a shot, right? "Talk to me later, if I'm still alive." I hurried out of there. No, I'm not being dramatic. In our lives, you never knew.

As I walked away I heard the Red-Haired Wonder say, "Was she _crying_?"

Fang muttered something and burst out of the room. "Max! Max? Shoot, where'd she go?"

In the girls' bathroom next to the classroom.

"She's probably in the bathroom. I'll go look for her." A few seconds later she was in the bathroom. "Max? I can see your feet. Come out and talk to me or I'm coming in."

I sighed, knowing there was no escape, and opened the door. Leaning against the wall casually, I said, "What? Done with your saliva exchange already?"

She shook her head and _laughed_. "You're tougher than Nick gives you credit for." He talked about me? She sighed, "You're not really related are you?"

I shook my head, wondering why I was bothering to tell her. "No. That was just what we told the hospital when he got hurt."

"You were dating?"

"No. I don't know. I thought he cared about me…I guess not though." I hoped he heard me because I sounded heartbroken even though I'd tried to sound like I didn't care. But for some reason I did.

She took a deep breath. "Okay. That's it then. Stay in here."

"What?"

She lowered her voice. "I'm backing off. I knew something was up between you two, but I didn't know what and now that I do, I'm done." She left before I could ask what that meant. I figured it out a few seconds later.

"I know about everything Nick! Max told me and I tried not to care, but it _does_ matter! And now if you could just see her in there…I'm done. I don't want to see you anymore. Now, when Max is ready to come out and stop crying, give or take a few minutes because I just talked to her, you should probably tell her you're sorry. Unless she's right and you're not."

He said something I didn't hear. She answered loudly. "NO! I'm done with you! Max is my friend and if you're hurting her then I'm not interested. You know what, she's better than this." She stomped into the rest room and whispered, "Look upset." Louder she said, "Come on Max, I'll walk with you so you don't have to talk to any _jerks_ in the hallways."

I smiled. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Welcome." She wrote her phone number on my hand. "Call me later." We walked down the hall with her arm around my shoulders. I think I looked pretty darn upset, but I felt bad about ruining his relationship. She didn't seem to care though. "Friends watch out for friends. Of course I don't care," she said reading my expression like Fang did.

When we'd passed him he'd looked angry, confused, hurt, and sad, but mostly angry. He thought I was just manipulating this girl, but she didn't _have_ to break up with him. Just because she had the decency and class to come look for me and talk to me, he hated my guts. Some how, I just couldn't care.

She guided me down to my classroom and pulled me inside, even though it was empty. "Thanks again," I said.

She shrugged. "No biggie. Friends watch out for friends, and I'd known for a while that our relationship bothered you. When you came in today I knew why."

"I'm sorry. I didn't burst in to ruin the relationship. I burst in to prove something to Nick. I didn't realize you guys were kissing though."

"What were you going to prove?"

"That he couldn't keep ignoring me and not talking to me because he was pissy, that I'd just track him down at school. I didn't expect to find him making out though."

"What did the note say?"

"That he's either going to talk to me or he's never going to see me again. I assume he thought I was being dramatic but I wasn't." Well, sort of anyways.

"Would you have run off?"

"I might not have taken our brothers and sisters with me, but yeah, I was thinking about it. It's not like he needs me anymore anyways."

"He does. He hates to show it, but he was always more interested in you than in me. I'll check and see if he followed us."

He hadn't.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of classes and avoiding Fang. I walked separate from the Flock, glancing back every once in a while to make sure they were okay and he hadn't killed anyone. When we got home I asked Anne if I could use the phone. I called the Red-Haired Wonder, who's name was apparently Lissa, and we talked on the phone for a while. She was nice enough, I didn't plot her murder this time.

"How's Nick?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"  
"I _think_ so. Are you?"

"Pretty sure. Why don't you see tomorrow?"

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Okay, I've got to go."

"Bye Max. Now, no running off. I need to make sure you're alive tomorrow."

I laughed. "Okay, bye."

"Bye. Again."

I hung up the phone and smiled. Nudge bounced up. "Did you make a new friend?"

"No, Lissa and I were already kind of friends." Well, she'd tried to be anyways. That counts, right? "We'd talked before, and she just helped my emotional sanity greatly. She gave me her phone number a while back and I just finally called her."

"Oh. Isn't she Fang's girlfriend?"

A sad look came across his face for a second, but it stayed on mine. "Not anymore, I don't think."

"Oh, sorry Fang," she put an arm around him.

"I'm fine."

She let go and ran to talk to Iggy about God only knows what, because God is the only one smart enough to dissect any of our brains. Fang turned to me, "What did you say to her?"

"I just answered her questions."

"You manipulated her into breaking up with me."

See? I told you. "No, she's just a classy person. Now, as Lissa said, I don't have to talk to people who make me cry. I agree completely with her at this point, so if you'll excuse me," I walked away.

I should have known he wouldn't back off. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. "You wanted to talk? FINE! Let's talk."

I yanked my arm from his grasp. "Fang…" I shook my head. "I won't fight you when you're angry, just like you won't fight me when I'm angry. It isn't safe. We're too good at fighting." I put a hand on his shoulder for a second, but pulled it away. "I do care about you. You didn't want to talk, and now I don't. Not right now, how about when I'm not on the verge of tears?" I pulled away from him and tried to leave again. There was a crushing blow to the back of my head, then there was just darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang was breathing hard as he stared at Max's crumpled form. He hadn't meant to hit her. It'd been like when she pushed him, subconscious. He dropped to the ground and felt for a pulse. She still had one. She was breathing shallowly like she couldn't get enough oxygen after that. Heck, she probably couldn't. He lifted her up and brought her upstairs. She still wasn't breathing right when he laid her on her bed. Had her breaths gotten shorter? He didn't know.

Everyone was outside and he didn't want to leave Max long enough to even go get someone to tell him if she was going to be okay. He was just deciding that he'd have to when she started gasping for breath and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, saw him, pieced together what must have happened, and shrank away from him fearfully. He gave her a tight nod and backed away slowly, his hands out so she could see he didn't have any weapons.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just…sorry," he choked out. He ran from the room. He reached his room and shut and locked the door. Sitting down on his bed, he had the full force of what he'd done hit him. _He'd tried to hurt Max_. To physically _hurt _her on purpose. He felt dizzy, sick, ashamed, shocked, and scared all at once. He'd never felt like that before. The blow he'd hit Max with could have killed her. _Would_ have killed her, if he hadn't automatically pulled back a bit at the last second; but he did. He was gasping for breath and gripping the bed. He swayed slightly and fell, suddenly not strong enough to sit up. Someone came in the room, and called out, but everything had gone hazy and he couldn't breath. Literally, he wasn't breathing at all.

Max opened Fang' s door to find him lying on the bed like he'd fallen to the side while sitting up, like he'd lost the strength to hold himself up. His eyes were open, but he didn't see her. He wasn't breathing, and the shock on his face told her he was terrified by what he'd done. Max turned him onto his back. "FANG! FANG!"

He didn't react, didn't breath. "Crap," she muttered. She leaned down, took a breath, and started doing the only thing she could think of; giving him CPR. When he finally started breathing on his own she slipped out of the room, too scared to talk to him now. She didn't know how he'd react, she didn't know him anymore.

Fang's eyes focused and he was alone. He tried to think of how he'd gotten to lying on his bed but didn't know. Someone had called his name, that was certain, but he didn't know who it was. He had a headache and his brain was still working slowly. It took him a moment to process that he must have passed out, and why. When he remembered he nearly fainted, but he pushed himself up into a sitting position and refused to let his eyes close. _He'd hit Max_; that was what happened. He'd gone into shock and someone had found him. But who?

Okay, so he'd hit Max. That was completely uncalled for and unexpected. So he'd just stay away from her. He couldn't hurt her if he wasn't near her, right?

Fang walked to Max's door and knocked on it. He opened it without waiting for an answer. She was sitting on the bed. Her head shot up when he came in and he held up his hands again. "I'm…I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for what-what I did…so I'm just going to stay away from you. I won't hurt you Max." He backed out of the room and closed the door. When he was gone, he was sure he heard her crying.

"So, are you alive?" J.J. smiled. "Lissa told me last night on the phone. Lissa's got a doctor's appointment. She forgot."

"Barely." I glanced around nervously.

"Oh no, what happened?" J.J.'s tone turned to all business.

"Nick and I got into a fight last night, well, and argument really…and…" I trailed off.

"He hit you? Oh, sweetie; are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He felt really bad though. When I woke up he"-

"He knocked you out?"

Shoot, I hadn't meant to say that. Still, sighing, I nodded. "He didn't mean to. Anyways, when I woke up he just choked about how sorry he was and ran to his room. When I went after him he'd collapsed on the bed and wasn't breathing. It terrified me, I thought he was dead. He looked like he'd seen a ghost and his face was white and…" I trailed off again, this time in fear.

"Was he okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it scared him so much he's avoiding talking to me now. He got up _way_ early and got dressed for school. He was leaving when I got downstairs."

"Wow, he was pretty upset. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I guess. I freaked out when I saw Nick, but once he was breathing again I went back to my room and stayed there."

"You should stay away from him, he isn't safe."

"He's safe. He was just really upset. He rarely gets that upset. I only saw him like that one other time, the mad part, I mean." Not true, but she didn't need to know about our Eraser fights. "But the shocked part…I've never seen him so upset. Like, he was sick and scared and mad and embarrassed all at the same time." I lowered my voice. "After he woke up I heard someone in the bathroom and I think he really _did_ get sick. Like, he literally puked." Actually, he _did_, and I didn't think, I knew. I'd gone to see if he was okay, but he didn't see me and I left.

"Wow, I stand corrected. He was that freaked?"

I nodded. "I've never seen him so upset."

"Then you _might_ want to go talk to him, because he looks like he's going to be sick again."

I turned around and saw that he had a similar expression to last night on his face. How much had he heard? "How long has he been there?"

"He just walked up. He must be pretty upset if he's still thinking about what we were just talking about."

Or he's using his bird hearing and was hiding. "I'll be right back." I went over to him. He looked past me and I could tell what was going on in his head. Grabbing his shoulders, I said, "Calm down."

He blinked at me and tried to pull away, but he was dazed and it wasn't hard to pull him to an empty classroom. They were all empty right now, it was before school. I led him to a desk and said, "Sit."

He sat down and shook his head, trying to clear it. I could tell he didn't realize it was me. I pulled a desk close to the one he was in and sat. Taking his hand I asked, "Is this really bothering you that much?"

He tried to pull away and stand up. "I promised I'd stay away from you."

"Stay right there! Sit back down now!" He sat back down. "Are you okay?"

He looked past me again. "I just can't believe I did that to you."

I stood, pushed the desk back, and stooped to put my arms around him. "We all do things we regret. Let go already, you didn't mean to. And…when I saw you in that room…and you weren't breathing…I was so scared. I thought you were already dead…I started shouting at you, but you didn't hear me…or even see me."

He put his arms around me. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I just…"

"Let go of it."

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

I looked up at him. "You're forgiven times a million as long as you'll freaking let this go."

"I can't," he whispered. "I almost killed you."

"But you didn't. I'm alive, you're alive, luckily, and you look like you're going to be sick again."

"You knew?"

"My room is close to the bathroom, of course I knew. I went to see if you were okay, but I left before you saw me."

"I'm just…so sorry."

"Fang!" I made him look me in the eye. "You…Are…Forgiven. Please, just let this go. I'm terrified that you're going to keel over from lack of oxygen again at any second. Or throw up, or pass out, or something! And everyone in school knows something is wrong with you because they can all see it on your face. GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" He looked dazed again. I shook his shoulders. "LOOK AT ME! IT…IS…NOT…YOUR…FAULT!"

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll try to let it go."

"Thank you," I said. I smoothed his hair and added, "You don't have to avoid me, just so you know."

He nodded stiffly. "Okay."

I helped him stand and we started to leave the classroom. He froze again. I shook him again. "I thought you let it go."

"I…I keep…reliving it. It won't stop."

"Something's wrong. I'm taking you back to the house." I pulled him to the window and opened it. We jumped out and hurried back to the house. He made it three quarters of the way and stopped. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Fang?"

I grabbed his shoulder just as he started to fall forward. "FANG!"

He jerked up and sat down against a tree. Leaning his head back he murmured, "I can't think straight. Something's messing with my head."

"Take a deep breath."I put my hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

The others came crashing up the hill just then. They must have seen us leave. Nudge was at Fang's side in an instant. The others crowded him too. I waved them back. "Let's give him some air."

They all backed away and I crouched on one knee in front of him so we were eye level. "Fang, you need to tell me what's wrong."

He just stared at me like he couldn't figure out who I was. Angel pulled a water bottle from her backpack and handed it to me. I opened it and pressed it to his lips. "Drink." He took a small mouthful, but no more. "Fang, tell us what's wrong!"

Instead his eyes closed and he slumped forward. "Should I go get Anne?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head. "We have to get him out of here though. Someone did this to him, it didn't just happen."  
Iggy helped me pick him up and we all flew to the bat cave we'd discovered. Iggy flew close by in case I dropped Fang. There was another cave near it. We set Fang on the floor and they flattened themselves against the wall while I tried to wake him up.

"It won't work," a girl's voice said. I turned to find Lissa, but with different eyes and darker hair, nearly auburn. "I hope you don't mind, the School made a Lissa clone a long time ago. She wasn't at school today, so I was. I bet if you ask Fang he'll tell you she talked to him. Oh wait, sorry, you can't. That's my fault." She held up an empty needle. "Now you don't have your fighter to help you. By the way, I'm Krissa."

At that moment, six Erasers landed on the cliff in front of the cave. The others launched themselves at them. I shoved Krissa away from Fang and attacked everything that came at him. A good twenty minutes passed and the Flock had taken down the last Eraser. We all went after Krissa, but she was fast, as good a fighter as Fang and I combined, and she was armed. She had a hand gun and darts. I figured the darts were drugged and we avoided them. She took out everyone but me.

I glared at her. "What do you want?"

She ignored me. "Don't worry, they'll wake up in a minute and forty three seconds. Long enough for you and me to fight."

"What do you want?"

"Your life." She sprang at me. I blocked. She came again. I pushed her away. She glanced down at Fang and lunged at him instead. I tackled her and she started getting the fight she wanted. Unfortunatley for her, we'd stalled long enough that the others got up and took her down. She came at me one last time, saw something behind me, and giggled. I didn't look. Instead I grabbed her arm and shoved her away so hard that she fell off the cliff. Snapping out a pair of wings she flew off.

Now I turned. Fang's eyes were open. "Fang!" he looked right past me. "Fang, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. "I don't think he's totally awake yet," Iggy said.

I dropped down next to him. "Angel, water," I said. She gave it to me and I made him drink some again. "Fang," I moaned. "Why is it always _you_?"

He blinked up at me. "Because I'm a good target I guess."

"Fang!"

"Barely," he tried to sit up.

"Don't move."

"Ignoring you," he said, sitting up anyways. "Sorry, I needed to sit up."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you're okay."

"It was Lissa. She...she…" he trailed off. "I can't remember what she did."

"It wasn't Lissa. It was a clone made by the school. She's gone. Lissa was at the doctor's. It was Krissa here."

"Huh," he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry."

"You and I already cleared this up this morning."

"We did? I'm sorry…I'm having trouble remembering this morning. It's all hazy." At least they broadened his vocabulary in that place!

"It's not your fault. But she obviously knows we're here. So, while this has been good, we need to split."

They all sighed but agreed. It was the best option.

"Can you stand?"

Fang shrugged. "Probably." He pushed himself up with my help.

We took off into the sky. Back at Anne's, we packed our stuff and left without looking back.


End file.
